Screams Found In Darkness
by Velleity Incarnate
Summary: Mab was a reasonable fey...for being queen. And as much as she wanted to leave, Morgan was tied to the fey. When Mab begins to bring new blood into the court once more, Morgan le Fey was suspicious. It had been centuries since Mab had brought new beings into the court. Not since Morgan, actually. What was she planning? Morgan/Pitch/OCs/ Reverse Harem Story


The sound of screams drew her in like a lover's sigh. The sheer _fear_ licking against her senses was like ambrosia, and she couldn't stop herself from descending into the small realm below the humans. The walls were dark, glittering with moving creatures unseen. One corner of her perfect, pouting lips turned up, the dark purple sheen shining through the darkness like a beacon. A small, dainty hand raised towards the wall as she walked, trailing along the nightmares there as though they were water. A small hum began in her throat as she made her way closer to the _source_ of all of this. The air smelled of a badly backfired spell, but she couldn't help the small thrill of curiosity going through her. There was such _power_ behind the spell, such _belief_. Obviously the caster had lost that belief, if its own spell turned on him so horribly. Ah, there he was. Eyes the color of sage stared down at the pale man hiding under a bed.

_A bed_? _Oh, he's one of the children's fables then. Or..._she crouched down on the balls of her feet, heels giving a small 'snick' as she did so. Her eyes met the yellow ones peering out at her, and she let out a breath of air. _A stand in. What happened to the original, I wonder_, she thought, before straightening.

"Well, come on then! Give me your best shot!" she said in her normal voice, not bothering to raise it in the now silence.

Carmine eyes turned toward her, and she heard the loud beating of hooves before she let out a laugh. It was a small one, barely there, but it showed her true nature. Short and petite she may be, but Mab new who she was and these were figments of _imagination._ They were nothing to her, and they heard it in her voice. Loud screeches were heard as the mares fled the cave, dissipating into nothing when they no longer had a target. With a quick turn, she began to leave as well, only stopped by a shadow raising in front of her. She stared into the now curious eyes of the shade, and let her head tilt to the side, dark hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain, brushing against her thighs through her knee-length dress.

"Can I help you further, or are we done here?" she asked impatiently, eyes half-lidded as she licked her lips, vaguely pondering what was under the shapeless robe he wore.

"Who- or rather, _what_ are you my dear?" his voice slid over her like oil as he flitted through the shadows, circling her.

"See something you like deary?" she asked, voice dropping slightly as she watched his movements.

"Indeed. I must thank you, however. I could have gotten out myself over time, of course, but your assistance is most appreciated," he drawled, smirking at her as he came to stop in front of her.

"Aww. Did I hurt the big bad man's ego?" she made her eyes wide, pouting at him.

The next thing he knew, he had been thrown out of the cave, and against a tree, a small, petite hand wrapped around his neck as he dangled in the air. Green eyes peered up at him through wavy burgundy hair. A tendril of it moved up to caress down his cheek slowly.

"You're oil dipped tongue talks almost as good as the boot-lickers back at my court. Tell me, what is your name shade?" when she spoke, he could see that the tips of her teeth were sharp, making his eyes widen.

"W-What are you?" he gasped out, flinching away from the hair touching his cheek, causing her to drop him roughly.

"I am Mab. Queen of Fae and Mistress of Magic. You would do well to remember that, shade," she said coldly, pert nose scrunching in distaste as she glared down at him.

"A..._fairy_? A _fairy_ was enough to scare away my most powerful Nightmares yet?!" he growled as he slowly got to his feet, only to be restrained.

Looking down, he realized that he was currently wrapped up in a _tree_. He groaned. The Guardians would never let him live it down if they saw him like this. Bested by a tree-wielding slip of a woman.

"You should be glad it was I and not Morgan who found you. She would have chewed you up and spat you out," Mab said quietly as she stepped closer to him, tendrils of her hair once more stroking his face.

A small smile lifted her lips as she brought her face closer to his, her lips grazing over his slightly.

"Me? I'll just torture you. I'd like to hear more of those _beautiful_ screams."


End file.
